thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! on Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 is the first installment, inspired by SonicandKnuckles and OneWelshSheep, and made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Duncan as Houdini the Magician (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Both beautiful) *Bertie as Mozzy/Bzzit (Thomas and Bertie are sweet friends, just like Rayman and Mozzy/Bzzit are) *Coaches as Electoons *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons *Bert as Moskito (Both rude) *Troublesome Trucks as The Livingstones, Hunters, and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Rosie as Tily *Daisy as Razorwife *Duck as Otto Psi *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Stepney as Gonzo *Smudger as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Owner *Hector as Ales Mansay the Magician *Lady as Raybeauty Gallery for the Parts Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 1 - Thomas's Adventure Begins!.png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 2 - Thomas saves Emily and meets up with Toad..png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 3 - Thomas Regains His Full Health In The Walk Of Life To The Bayou!.png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 4 - Thomas meets James and needs to get Henry better..png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 5 - The Cave of Nightmares to Get The Magical Elixir of Life for Henry!.png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 6 - Getting The Treasure and Making Henry Much Better..png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 7 - Thomas rescues poor Edward and frees poor Tillie..png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 8 - Thomas Frees Tillie and Goes Through The Sanctuary of Lava and Stone..png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 9 - Going Through The Temple To Get The Second Mask for James..png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 10 - I Want Thomas's Dead Body When He Goes Through The Echoing Caves..png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 11 - You'd Better Watch Your Step, Or Else You'll Fall Off The World's Top!.png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 12 - Watch out the Eig and More Pirates in the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock!.png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 13 - I Can Fly And Get The Third Mask For James!.png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 14 - Henry Frankstein is in a graveyard of bonearms!.png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 15 - Thomas Collects The Fourth Mask in the Iron Mountains for James..png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 16 - Get Out Of The Prison Ship, I Must Find Edward and Fight Diesel!.png Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 17 - The Edward Village, Three Minigames, and There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away..png Gallery for the Characters Thomas as Rayman..png|Thomas as Rayman Duncan as The Magician..png|Duncan as Houdini Belle as Betilla the Fairy..png|Belle as Betilla the Fairy Bertie as Bzzit-Mozzy..png|Bertie as Mozzy/Bzzit GreenExpressCoaches.jpg|Coaches as Electoons Toby as Tarayzan..png|Toby as Tarayzan Stanley as The Musician..png|Stanley as The Musician Whiff as Joe..png|Whiff as Joe Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark 250px-TroublesomeTruckSeason1.jpg|Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons Bert as Moskito..png|Bert as Moskito TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Raving Rabbids Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman..png|Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman Edward as Globox..png|Edward as Globox Harold as Murfy..png|Harold as Murfy Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies..png|Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies Emily as Ly the Fairy..png|Emily as Ly the Fairy Toad as Sam the Snake..png|Toad as Ssssam the Snake Tillie as Carmen the Whale..png|Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale Henry as Clark..png|Henry as Clark Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children..png|Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children Sir Handel as Hadrox..png|Sir Handel as Hadrox Molly as Uglette..png|Molly as Uglette Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard..png|Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey..png|Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey Paxton as Ninjaws..png|Paxton as Ninjaws Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens S.C.Ruffey as Axel..png|S.C.Ruffey as Axel The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch..png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Umber Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates.png|Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates George as Jano..png|George as Jano BulstrodeTVModel.jpg|Bulstrode as Grolem 13 Thomas,PercyandtheDragon28.png|The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama Rosie as Tily..png|Rosie as Tily Daisy as Razorwife..png|Daisy as Razorwife Duck as Otti Psi.png|Duck as Otto Psi Oliver as Romeo Patti..png|Oliver as Romeo Patti Stepney as Gonzo..png|Stepney as Gonzo Smudger as Andre..png|Smudger as Andre Trucks!47.png|Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums HorridLorry.png|The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar Spencer.png|Spencer as Count Razoff Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens..png|Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux Boco as Photographer.png|Boco as Photographer 605px-BlueMountainMystery162.png|Owen as The Bubble Owner Hector as Bzzit or Mozzy..png|Hector as Ales Mansay the Magician Lady as Raybeauty..png|Lady as Raybeauty Music for Thomas 2 *1-01 - Prologue *1-02 - Globox, My Friend! *1-03 - The Woods of Light *1-04 - Where's Daddy Globox? *1-05 - King of the Teensies *1-06 - Overworld *1-07 - The Fairy Glade - Part 1 *1-08 - Switch Activated! *1-09 - Pirates! - Part 1 *1-10 - Entering the Pirate Ship *1-11 - The Machine *1-12 - Freeing Ly *1-13 - The Fairy Glade - Part 2 *1-14 - Rayman's Russian Dance *1-15 - Bonus Level *1-16 - You Lose! *1-17 - The Marshes of Awakening *1-18 - Riding the Marshes *1-19 - I'll Miss You, My Friend *1-20 - Meanwhile, In the Pirate Prison Ship *1-21 - The Bayou - Part 1 *2-01 - Pirates! - Part 2 *2-02 - The Bayou - Part 2 *2-03 - The Walk of Life *2-04 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice *2-05 - The Door Is Opened! *2-06 - The Attack Run *2-07 - Axel - Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice *2-08 - The First Mask *2-09 - Obtaining the Mask *2-10 - Polokus - Spirit of the World *2-11 - Riding the Shell *2-12 - Pirates! - Part 3 *2-13 - Clark *2-14 - The Cave of Bad Dreams *2-15 - The Chase *2-16 - I Want The Treasure! *2-17 - Spider Attack *2-18 - The Canopy *2-19 - Globox's Rain Dance *2-20 - Pirates! Part 4 *2-21 - Whale Bay - Part 1 *2-22 - Whale Bay - Part 2 *3-01 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 1 *3-02 - Riding the Lava *3-03 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 2 *3-04 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 3 *3-05 - The Slide *3-06 - Umber - Guardian of The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire *3-07 - The Flying Barrel - Part 1 *3-08 - The Flying Barrel - Part 2 *3-09 - The Precipice *3-10 - The Top of the World *3-11 - The Top of the World - Dance Remix *3-12 - The Walk of Power *3-13 - The Swamp *3-14 - The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-15 - Flower Ride *3-16 - Lava Tower *3-17 - Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-18 - The Tomb of the Ancients *3-19 - The Iron Mountain *3-20 - The Prison Ship *3-21 - Freeing the Slaves *3-22 - Pyralums *3-23 - Game Over! *3-24 - Weblums *3-25 - Try Again! *3-26 - The Disk - Intro *3-27 - The Disk *3-28 - You Win! *3-29 - The Final Battle *3-30 - One Last Surprise *3-31 - Ending Sequence *3-32 - Staff Roll Sound Effects *Lightsaber Sound Effects *Blaster Sound Effects *Stormtrooper Voices Part 1 *Stormtrooper Voices Part 2 *Force Sound Effects Part 1 *Force Sound Effects Part 2 *The Phantom Menace Lightsaber Sounds Part 1 *The Phantom Menace Lightsaber Sounds Part 2 *Saber Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Sounddogs.com *Index Sound Effects *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Human Sound Effects Storyline *The story begins where an army of evil diesels, who were led by Devious Diesel, and coming in from outer space, takes over and enslaves Thomas's world, holding the captured inhabitants in the pirates' prison ship, the Buccaneer. While fighting against the pirates, Thomas is captured; Edward, who was with him, escapes and sets out to find Emily, to get Thomas a silver lum. Eventually, poor Edward is captured too, though he manages to smuggle a silver lum into the prison ship, which gives back Thomas all his powers and enables him to escape the ship. In order to repair the damage to the world and defeat the invasion force, Thomas will collect 1000 pieces of the world's core and reunite four magical masks, which will awaken James, the world's spirit, to save his world. James has gone into hiding a long time ago, however as he is the creator of all that is and will be, he is the only hope of destroying the invaders. The quest for the four masks leads Thomas through a number of different environments; each mask is guarded by a guardian, who needs to be defeated in order to acquire the mask. After escaping and not being able to find Edward, he meets the engines who have forgotten which one of them is the Teensie king and squabble over it. The engines show Rayman how to travel to different worlds to collect the Lums and find the masks. The masks are guarded by mystical warriors, the known as the Guardians, whose names are Scruffey, George and Abe, and The Spiteful Breakvan. When Rayman finds all the 4 masks and gives them to James in his dreamworld, Diesel kidnaps Edward by using his new giant robot, the Grolgoth. Thomas comes to his rescue and he and Diesel partake in a final battle, Diesel in the Grolgoth. They are hurled underground into a lava pit, where Thomas uses a shell missile created by the Robo-Pirates to defeat Diesel. Diesel escapes the wrecked Grolgoth and pushes the self-destruct button, which ends up destroying the entire ship. When Thomas is eventually alive, however though, he shows up at his own funeral walking on a crutch. 17 Parts Throughout The Movie *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 1 - Our Adventure Begins! *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 2 - The Clearing And Saving Emily *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 3 - Meeting Up With Toad and Regaining Full Health In The Walk Of Life To The Bayou! *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 4 - Getting The First Mask And Meeting James Getting Henry Better *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 5 - The Cave of Nightmares to Get The Magical Elixir of Life for Henry! *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 6 - Getting The Treasure and Making Henry Much Better *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 7 - Rescuing Poor Edward and Finding Poor Tillie *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 8 - Freeing Tillie and Going Through The Sanctuary of Lava and Stone *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 9 - Going Through The Temple To Get The Second Mask for James *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 10 - Getting The Second Mask for James Before I Want Thomas's Dead Body While Going Through The Echoing Caves? *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 11 - We've Found The Last Cage, So You'd Better Watch Your Step, Or Else You'll Fall Off The Precipice! *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 12 - The Top of the World Demands to Watch out the Eig and More Pirates in the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock! *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 13 - It Sure Is Hot Which Means I Can Fly And Get The Third Mask For James! *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 14 - Watch Out for Henry Frankstein in a graveyard of bonearms! *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 15 - Collecting The Fourth Mask in the Iron Mountains for James *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 16 - Getting Everyone Out Of The Prison Ship And Finding Edward and Fighting Diesel! *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 17 - The Edward Village, Three Minigames, and There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away Footage: *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure *Thomas's Anthem *The Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen! *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Seaside Trip *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come for The Ride! *It's Great To Be An Engine *Really Useful Engine *Sodor's Island *Roll Call *Snow *Down by the Docks *Navigation *Little Engines *Hear the Engines Coming *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and The Refrshment Lady (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *Go Go Thomas (Season 16) *I Know How The Moon must Feel (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *Thomas, You're The Leader (Season 13) *Working Together Again (King of the Railway) *Engine Roll Call (Season 17) *Searching Everywhere (King of The Railway) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Thomas and The Special Letter (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure *Woolly Bear (George Carlin) *Saved From Scrap (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets The Queen (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover (Sing-Along) *The Island Song (Sing-Along) *Never Never Never Give Up (Sing-Along) *Brave (Sing-Along) *Thomas and Percy (Sing-Along) *Let's Have A Race (Sing-Along) *The Secret Island Song (Sing-Along) *Day Of The Diesels (Sing-Along) *Sounds(Sing-Along) *Busy (Sing-Along) *Misty Island Rescue (Sing-Along) *The Snow Song (Sing-Along) *Thomas, You're The Leader (The Great Discovery) *Surprises (Sing-Along) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Sing-Along) *Gone Fishing *Favourite Places (Sing-Along) *Go Go Thomas (Hero Of The Rails) *Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining *Party Time *Ode To Gordon *Doing it Right *Little Engines *Blue Mountain Quarry (Blue Mountain Mystery) *A Around World You *Salty (Sing-Along) *Togetherness *Pride *Night Train *Down By The Docks *Toby *Winter Wonderland *It's Gonna be a Great Day (King Of The Railway) *Determination *That's What Friends are For *The Red Balloon *One Friendly Family *Boo! Boo! Choo! Choo! *Shining Time (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away *Go Go Thomas season 16 *The Whistle Song *Searching Everywhere (King Of The Railway) *Rules and Regulations *Five New Engines In The Shed *I Know How The Moon must Feel (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *The Work Song *Working Together Again (King Of The Railway) *There Always Something New *I'm Thomas The Tank Engine *Thomas, You're The Leader (Season 13) *Really Useful Engine (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *Troublesome Trucks (song) *Hey, Hey Thomas! *Thomas's Christmas Song *Roll Along *Thomas and the Christmas Disaster *Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (George Carlin) *Mind That Bike (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Steamroller (George Carlin) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing & Friends * Barney Down By The Station * Tom and Jerry Triplet Trouble * The Wombles Running Out Of Steam * Dream Street King Of The Road * Casey Jr Toots and The Coal * Walt Disney (The Brave Engineer) * Frieman Sam The Kite * Casey Jr Casey Jr. and The Missing Christmas Tree * Tom and Jerry The Bowling Alley Cat * Frieman Sam Barn Fire * Casey Jr Casey jr. and Montana * King Of The Road (Dream Street) * Brum and the runaway train (Brum) * Train Driver Tubb (Rubbadubbers) * Cue Ball Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Travis and Scoop's Race Day (Bob The Builder) * Bluebell (Ivor the Engine) * Football (Rosie and Jim) * The Magic Lamp (Kipper) * The Lost Engine (Ivor The Engine) * The Bowling Alley Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Fish (Dog and Duck) * High Tide (Tugs) * Duck Gets Lost (Rosie and Jim) * Tee For Two (Tom and Jerry) * The Railway (Ivor The Engine) * Sledge Ride (Percy The Park Keeper) * The Magic Carpet (Kipper) * Brum and the mower (Brum) * The Phutt Phutt Whirr Machine (Dog and Duck) * Robot Race Day (Little Robots) * Travis Paints the Town (Bob The Builder) * Snow Business (Fireman Sam) * Running Out Of Steam (The Wombles) * Postman Pat and the runaway train (Postman Pat) * Percy James and The Fruitful Day (Thomas and Friends) * Toy Story 1995 Movie * Spud and Squawk (Bob The Builder) * Steam (Rosie and Jim) * The Wheels go around (Barney) * The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) * Casey Jr (Dumbo) * Jerry's Circus Fire Song (Tom and jerry) * Toot's Theme Song (Casey Jr) * Spot's Music Band (Spot's Musical Adventures) * Down By The Station (Barney) * Help your Wish Along Time Station episode: Becky Makes a Wish * Monster in the Mirror Celebrity Version featuring The Simpsons Street * Why Should I Worry? & Company * Ugly Bug Ball Magic & Disney Cartoons * Old Joe Clark Time Station episode: Schemer's Special Club * It's Only You That you See Rock episode: Believe it or Not * The Pangabula Song New Extended Version Jay the Jet Plane video episode: Jay Jay & the Sparkleberry Tree * I Just Can't Wait To Be King (The Lion King) * I Wanna Scare Myself (Winnie The Pooh) * C Is For Cookie (Sesame Street) * I Can Laugh (Barney and Friends) * Hakuna Matata (The Lion King) * I'm Proud To Be A Cow (Sesame Street) * Me and My Teddy (Barney and Friends) * Interplanet Janet Rock * The Sister Song (Barney and Friends) * Ten Tiny Turtles (Sesame Street) * Suffering until Suffrage Rock * You're a Friend To Me (All Grown Up) * Good Manners (Barney and Friends) * Ripped Pants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Waving Goodbye To You With My Heart (Sesame Street) * Bartok the Magnificent the Magnificent * Island Song (Thomas and Friends) * The Piano Teacher's Song Laboratory * Let's Have A Race (Thomas and Friends) * Streets of Gold & Company * Toby (Thomas and Friends) * The Real Ludmilla the Magnificent * All We Wanna Do (Pokemon) * Snacking On Healthy Food (Barney and Friends) * A Baby Is a Gift From A Bob (The Rugrats Movie) * Bartok the Magnificent reprise the Magnificent * The Whistle Song & Friends * You Can Fly Pan * Under The Sea Little Mermaid * Give A Little Whistle Pinocchio * Whistle While You Work White * Never Never Never Give Up & Friends * The Topiary Creatures Saves the Zoo * The Frog Talk Song Billy's Bunny's Animal Songs * The Bare Necessities Jungle Book * The Topiary Creatures reprise Saves the Zoo * All Aboard Bros. & Barnum Bailey's Funundrum Circus Show * Under the Big Top Joins the Circus * Casey Jr. Dumbo * Party Time & Friends * The Animals in the Circus Joins the Circus * Topsy Turvy Hunchback of Notre Dame * Bartok the Magnificent the Magnificent * Pink Elephants on Parade Dumbo * All Aboard reprise with end credits Bros. & Barnum Bailey's Funundrum Circus Show * You've Got a Friend in Me Story clips from Toy Storys 1, 2 & 3 * That's What Friends are For & Friends * The Word is No Street * I Love you Too Dragon * A Cellar in a Day Mulligan & his Steam Shovel from HBO Family's Storybook Musicals * Good Company & Company * Strange Things version Story * Wind's Nocturne Silver Star Story Complete * Family & the Giant Peach * Danny Boy Time Station * You've Got a Friend in Me reprise Story * Interjections Rock * Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining & Friends * Jigglypuff's Song Pokemon * Bad Guy Time Station Episode: Bully For Mr. Conductor * Happiest Home in these Hills Dragon * Blotto cartoon Along Version Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Conjunction Junction Rock clips from the song & Thomas & Friends * Everybody Wants To Be A Cat Aristocats * Go Putt-Putt Go Enters the Race * Heigh Ho White * Interjections reprise Rock * Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo extended version Home on the Range * Really Useful Engine (Thomas and Friends) * What Kind of Pokemon Are You (Pokemon) * S-M-I-L-E (Barney and Friends) * The Greatest Show In The World (Super Mario World) * Little Patch of Heaven Home on the Range * Percy's Seaside Trip (Thomas and Friends) * Chill Out (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3) * Double Trouble (Pokemon) * Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) * 5 Little Butterflies (Barney and Friends) * Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo reprise Home on the Range * Casey Jr * Night Train * That's What Friends Are For * Rules and Regulaons * This Musical Bye The Band * Winne The Pooh Category:UbiSoftFan94